Visions
by Orangen
Summary: One shot, based on Knoll's support conversations. Knoll may know everything that happens, but he can't prevent everything... Implied KnollNatasha.


_Disclaimer_: Do you really think I own the copyrights to Fire Emblem?

_Author's Notes_: Knoll is cool but there are hardly any fics about him. Plus, there is also pretty much no Knoll/Natasha. No, I don't really like Natasha/Joshua very much. Anyway, this does have mild spoilers and character death (nothing too violent though).

Also, yes, I know Knoll's supports don't really go into _this_ much detail, but still, it was an interesting idea so I just kind of ran with it.

**Visions**

He knows.

Knoll knows everything that happens.

He gets these visions every day. It must be something he developed while working with Prince Lyon. Whatever the reason is, it frightens him nonetheless.

Knoll sees everything that happens on a day-to-day basis, and he sees long-term events too. He's not sure which is worse. He has more time to prepare for future events, after all, but they are far more dangerous as well.

Natasha sometimes tries to tell him not to worry. He wants to believe her, but he can't, because he knows his visions are true.

The last one… He saw exactly how many enemies the army faced in their last battle. He even saw exactly what weapons and provisions each opponent had been carrying. Natasha tried to tell him it was a coincidence until he reminded her that he foresaw the Sniper that shot down Vanessa.

He wishes there was something he could do to correct his visions, to change the bad things that he sees. It's easier to do the farther away the vision is, but… Knoll can also see alternatives to his visions, things that happen when people try to change their futures.

Good can occasionally come from these alternatives, but they are almost always worse.

All he can do is try to protect the army in any way that he can. Knoll stays in the rear with Natasha, and they heal as necessary. He also creates decoys, weak phantoms that are merely dark illusions; this is something else he learned from the prince. While he cannot change a battle's outcome, he can usually alter the minor details, and he does everything possible to protect those he knows will survive.

But then Natasha suddenly decides to take up horseback riding, claiming that she wishes to be able to reach more people more quickly than she can on foot. That night, Knoll foresees an accident. When and how severe are not clear yet, but he sees the horse rearing.

Each night the vision is stronger, and Knoll tries to warn her. Natasha laughs gently and assures him that she'll be careful. However, the look in her eyes reveals that she is nervous.

The army marches onward, and when they reach Darkling Woods, Knoll's vision becomes sharper. He tries to call out to Natasha, but she is too far away to hear him. She's already at the front lines, healing a small wound for Prince Joshua.

Suddenly, a monster arches its bow and shoots at Natasha. The shot misses, but the horse is still spooked. Natasha is thrown off, and her horse flees. Her horse did not trample her, but the fall is too much for the frail cleric, especially considering the speed at which she fell.

She is dead.

Knoll futilely tries to heal her even though he knows there's nothing he can do. The fight rages on around the two, and Knoll eventually grows weary. He slumps over Natasha, unable to mourn just yet but unable to leave her.

Eventually, the field quiets down, and he knows that the battle has been won. And yet everyone seems to have realized that Natasha is gone, and that fact upsets everyone far more than a loss would have. Most of the army keeps a respectable distance, allowing Knoll room.

He knew it would happen, but he still feels responsible, as if he were the one that had killed Natasha.

An eternity seems to have passed before Duessel quietly kneels down next to Knoll and lifts him onto his horse. The general offers him condolences, assuring Knoll that he will personally see that the cleric receives a proper burial. Knoll is numb but finds himself nodding, unconsciously uttering that he wishes that he never had that vision.

Duessel pauses before climbing back onto his horse himself, sitting behind Knoll. He is silent for a moment, and then reminds Knoll that his visions are necessary, especially for the sake of the Grado Empire. Without Knoll's visions, they never would have known about the impending natural disaster, and they will be able to save many more people now that they know about it.

Knoll nods slightly, eyelids drooping as various futuristic scenes flash before his eyes. The fate of the empire was one of his only visions where the alternatives were pleasant.

He casts one final look at Natasha before Duessel's horse catches up to the army. He vows for her sake to become stronger, and for that her spirit will always guide him.


End file.
